


I remember you.

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Au where Kuro knew Mahiru's mom, Death, Fluff, Gen, Illness, Past life, Wow, child birth, i guess, past relationship, someone please tell me, what her name is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: What if his mom didn’t die of a crash, but rather died of a sickness? What if someone saved his mother from that crash, letting her live longer? What if she had someone by her side that would protect her and her newborn son? What if...Sleepy Ash known Mahiru when his life all began?





	

\--15 years ago--   
  
She was a nice woman if he had his opinion, taking him in and naming him, forming a contract that would later benefit her for the good. Sleepy Ash didn’t know what could go wrong, he killed his creator, left without a trace so nobody could find him weeping in silence. He didn’t know his mother, nor did his creator talk about her, he didn’t have that interest until he met a soon-to-be mother, giving him a home. He wanted to be honest with her, keeping a secret like this from a pregnant woman is death so he transformed into his human form and warned her not to call him by the name she gave his cat form if she didn’t want him to stay. Since he was a blood sucking monster that everyone fears. But she….she caught him off guard when she smiled kindly at him, like a mother would to her sad child. It made him forget what he has done and instead he let her call his name to form a full contract, as she allowed the cat to take a drop of her blood, completing it. Ash has wondered what he did to deserve this kindness, maybe because he looks like a lost boy who needs a home to call his own? Or because she pities him and thought if she did form a contract, he wouldn’t hurt her.    
  
He didn’t know until he asked her himself, the answer he got was different than what he was expecting. She told him that he looked trustworthy enough to come out honest about who he really is, that he shouldn’t be afraid to be honest to people because those people couldn’t leave someone such as himself if he apologizes for what he is. It’s a part of life and everyone has to just deal with it and live equally. Ash didn’t know what to say, he was speechless at how nice someone could be to someone like him.

* * *

He ended up explaining how Servamps work, giving her basic information that she needed and that are important. She agreed to all of it as she rubbed his hair and set her palm on his cheek to relax him. “You must’ve been through a lot.. I’m sorry for all of that, I’ll take care of you, alright?” She said, smiling soft enough to make him almost tear up, now he can see how children can love their mothers so much. He basically has one now.  Sleepy Ash watched over her, quietly and protectively, threatening those who pose a threat to her and her unborn child. Ash actually asked if she knew the gender of the child and what she was going to name it. “It’s a boy, his name will be Mahiru. Does that sound good?” She asked, tilting her head, letting her long hair slide over her shoulder. Sleepy Ash agreed to it, not like he has a better name to suggest, plus it’s her child. “Ash? Would you look after my son as well?” She wondered, eyes locked onto his. Ash looked down at her belly, she allowed it so it wasn’t weird. He looked up and gave her a nod, her smile cleared his mind of lingering thoughts of his creator, instead he thought of this woman as his own mother. “Thank you Ash, I trust you that you’ll protect him like you do to me. I’m relieved.” Ash gave her a faint smile, Mahiru has a great mother and he’ll do anything to keep them safe from harm, even if his life depended on it, he won’t go back on his promise. “What about the father? What happened to him?” Ash asked her, she frowned slightly and Ash panicked, he didn’t mean to make her sad, her smile radiated the earth of all evil things. But the look she gave him reassured that she was strong and could take on anything he asks. “He left us when he found out, he hasn’t been back since. But that’s alright, I’m not alone so I’m not worried.” She answered him, smiling once again and ruffled his hair. “Don’t give me that look Ash, I’ll be fine as long as you’re here, now I have nothing to fear.” This made Ash lean against her hand as she giggled at his softness for her and for his appreciation, she knew that she made the right choice to let him into her life.  Now it was a week later, in the hospital in cat form beside her head for comfort. She was going to give birth to Mahiru today, he knew since animals have an ability to sense their human’s emotions and how they’re feeling, what he felt from her were excitement and love because she had the comfort she needed and she has been waiting 9 months for this day to come. “You know you didn’t have to be in the room if you don’t like seeing this.” She giggled softly, turning her head to face the cat. “I know, but my cute cat form can soothe you and take all the fear away. Meow~” Ash meows, which gets a pet from his Eve, as she picked him up and let him lay on her belly.. It was awkward at first, he had never experienced anything like this, he was afraid of embarrassing himself but she allowed him to feel the way Mahiru moved under him. “So? How is he? Is he talking to you?” She joked, how can she joke around at this time? But it relaxed him and he smiled, “No, but I don’t think he’d say anything at first, maybe just cry his eyes out.” Ash replies, getting another chuckle out of the mother. “Yes you’re right, darn I really want to know how he feels about all this.” She hums, petting behind Ash’s ear, earning loud purrs from the cat. “I bet he wouldn’t know what to say, since kids usually wake up at the age of 4, when their minds function better to gather information to keep memory.” He tells her, watching her mouth open in an ‘o’ shape. “Wow you’re right about that, quite smart, no wonder I can’t remember what happened before my 4th birthday.” She hums, trying to recall distant memories of her childhood. Until it happened, Ash quickly got off her belly and pressed the button on the headboard to call the nurses, laying down beside the woman’s head. The hospital allowed his Eve to keep him there, since she told them that he’s comfort and it’s relaxing when he’s close by. So they didn’t touch Ash or try to move him since he was on her pillow, away from where they worked. Yeah, but being so close to her screaming may get him deaf, but he wouldn’t mind honestly. Ash watched her as she gripped the sheets in pain, he didn’t like seeing her in pain, he wanted to comfort her. So he moves to lay on her chest, curled up by her neck, she relaxed when he nuzzled her to calm down, it worked, she didn’t feel the rest as the doctors held up Mahiru, wrapping a blanket around him. Taking the newborn out to be washed and taken cared of until they’re satisfied to have Mahiru’s mother hold him.    
  
“You have a great cat ma’am, I’ve never seen a cat do this for their owners. How did you train him?” One of the nurses asked, getting a smile from her. “He’s one of a kind huh? I didn’t train him, he’s been like this since I rescued him a few days ago.” The nurse nods, walking over to pet Ash, “What’s his name?” The nurse asked, scratching behind Ash’s ear for a job well done. “Ash, thought it’d be a nice fit.” His Eve told the nurse, letting out a relaxed breath since the pain is done now. “Indeed one of a kind. I thought you’d name him Kuro due to his black fur honestly” The nurse chuckled, and that made Ash purr. “Oh no, haha. That’s way too simple, I thought about it but I also thought about how unique his name could be. His whole name is Sleepy Ash since he does like sleeping, unique right?” His Eve gave a pet along Ash’s silky fur once more, smiling softly when he looked at her. “Oh wow, I don’t hear cats being called that in the past. Sounds lovely and fits just well.” The nurse replies, looking over to the door. “Oh guess who’s here?” The nurse said, opening the door to reveal a doctor holding Mahiru in a blanket, walking over to give him to her. “You must already know the gender, so congratulations Ma’am, here’s Mahiru.” The doctor handed the newborn over once Ash moved over to her right shoulder, staying out of the way until they allow him closer. Ash saw her eyes water in happiness, taking her son into her arms to nuzzle him with her cheek, telling the doctors and nurses her ‘Thank you for your hard work.’ as they left to give her time to hold her son until she had to rest. “Ash, you can come closer if you want a better view.” She told him, kissing the top of his head slightly. Ash nodded and moved closer, looking at the child in her arms, Mahiru. He looked just like her, “I’ll look after him from afar.” Ash told her, she smiled  and nodded, kissing both their heads this time. “Thank you Ash, I trust you fully, I have no fear when I leave him in your care.”    
  
\--15 years later--    
  
Ash would visit the grave of his Eve, as well as her son, Mahiru. He’s doing exactly what he told her he’ll do, watching over her son from a distance, making sure he grows up healthy and strong just like her. It’s been a year now since she caught an illness, making her weak, unable to get out of bed. Ash took care of her while her son was away at school, staying with her in cat form until he arrived to take over. Mahiru didn’t really notice him much at all, which is great because he doesn’t really want to be recognized when Mahiru spots him watching like a creep. But he’s now being taken cared of by his Uncle Tooru, someone that Mahiru’s mother talks about sometimes when she has nothing else to talk about.    
  
Ash watched the boy from a safe distance when going to school, he knew the route by heart now. Nobody really notices a cat following a teenager to school, nobody stops to take him home or pet him. He’s clearly invisible.    
  
Until he waits for the boy to pass by the alleyway, which he got tired and fell asleep.    
  
The next moment he knew, he has a new name, new Eve and a new home. By the child he’s been looking after ever since his last Eve passed.    
  
Kuro. His name is Kuro, and his Eve is Mahiru Shirota..

* * *

“Hey Kuro?” The boy spoke, sitting in front of the vampire, staring closely into the other’s eyes.

  
“Hm…?” Kuro answered lazily, tilting a head and raising an eyebrow, why is he so damn close?    
  
“You look like the cat that followed my mother around and often laid with her.” Mahiru smiles, Kuro panicked, did he get noticed all those times? He didn’t see Mahiru when he was by her side and or following her around to look after the boy.    
  
“Ah. Do I?” He leaned back because Mahiru leaned forward closer, making Kuro uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.    
  
“Yeah. I remember you. Ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I DON'T KNOW! I might create another fic with Mahiru's mom again if I just knew her name!! Damn it!! 
> 
> ANyways! Enjoy!


End file.
